Minne Vikings
Type: Post-War Culture Faction: Raiders/Tribals Politics: Triumvirate Oligarchy Disposition: Hostile/Semi-Hostile. Raiders and Cutthroats in many a sense. A tribal community consisting of Anglo-saxon and Germanic descended individuals living in and around the city of Minneapolis while raiding out onto the great lakes and down the Mississippi. Community Their forefathers having survived the great war in makeshift bunkers, unfinished Vaults and surprisingly a Stadium with an undetonated bomb. Their community is based on strength, survival skill and resolve. Taking names passed down the generations like Russel, Sven, Hans, Matt, Ryan and Jon. The greatest leaders of this Faction are the spiritual leaders called the Coaches, political leaders called Jarls, and war leaders called Quebies. Could be called a basic Tribal oligarchy. The city of Minne being their capital they have been fighting and raiding other settlements for generations while trying to avoid the wrath of the 'jotun' (supermutants) and the 'Svartalfs' (the Midwestern Brotherhood of steel). Generally The Vikings do settle and farm, leaving slaves and their less warlike kin to do so for a stable base whilst Qubies and Coaches do the raiding and scouting for supplies they cannot make or hunt for themselves. Constantly warring with The Wild and purging feral ghouls within their territory they aren't nearly as set with supplies as farming and settling makes it sound hence their need to raid. Equipment Armor consists of leather, chain mail and their traditional religious wargarb of sports padding and old world football helmets. Weapons are mostly scrap swords, spears, axes, and a peculiar weapon called a hockey stick being a favorite of Coaches as the weapon of one of their gods Hoki. Several cases of pipe guns, salvaged hunting rifles, shotguns and other handmade gunpowder weaponry. Notable Leaders Ryan Jonson, High Jarl of Minne. -Current High Karl of the city of Minne and Brother to the current High Qubie. -Wears his Father's old longcoat and holds a special scrap sword on his waist otherwise identical to his brother. Eric Jonson, High Qubie of Minne. -Current High Qubie of Minne and brother to the current High Jarl. -Wears a purple painted chain mail over his traditional wargarb, and holds unique ripper axes as his weapons of choice. Otherwise looks identical to his brother. Russel, son of Bass Ballson -Current High Coach of Minne. Claims to be the son of the god of fish. -Leader of the Minne Pantheon cult. Religion The Minne Pantheon consist of a few gods, their main god by the name of Fut ballson, son of the sun god Ball and the twin brother of Bass, their younger sister being Bassket Balltochter. Ball's wife is Hoki. The Myth of The War of Ragnarok Ball as the sun god has very little to do with the earth, so he charged his children and wife to safe guard it. His wife is the goddess Hoki who governs the lakes and rivers that reflect the sun, his son Bass being the god of fish governs what's inside the lakes and rivers, his son Fut who governs humans on the lakes and rivers, and Bassket who governs beasts off of the lakes and rivers. Fut being the god of Men stole the fire of his father for them, which his brother Bass saw and thus kicked off the war against Bass and had the fires of the great war of Ragnarok fall through the lakes and into Bass' realm while also hurting his mother's realm unintentionally. Causing Ball to send more fires upon Fut's people thus causing the bomb in the Stadium and all the other bombs that fell upon the land. Bassket being still loyal to Fut helped him hide his people and hid hers from Ragnarok too. Thus Ball and his people the stars hate humans, and thus Bass and his people the mirelurks hate animals, all whilst Hoki takes all into her embrace upon death.